Gellert era
by jessyriddle
Summary: Gellert fue muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, dependiendo de la situación. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lugar : Nurmengard

* * *

Gellert era un hombre ambicioso.

Después de huir de Gran Bretaña, había emprendido la búsqueda de las reliquias de la muerte por si mismo, y, como siempre, no se decepcionó, logrando su cometido.

Había encontrado la Varita de Sauco, la más importante de las reliquias, según su criterio, y había sido bastante sencillo adueñarse de ella. Solo había hecho falta esperar a Gregorovich, lanzar algunos hechizos para derrotarlo y listo, se había ganado la lealtad de la varita y eso lo convertía en dueño de una reliquia de la Muerte.

A partir de ése momento, todo fue más simple.

No había mago o bruja que pudiera derrotarlo, y no tuvo problemas para poder alzar su ejercito. Rápidamente fue agarrando poder y control de varios países de Europa del éste, empezando su reinado de terror.

Había algunos tontos que creían poder contradecirlo y atentar contra su gobierno, pero él no estaba de acuerdo y juró encerrar a todos sus rivales. Construiría una prisión de máxima seguridad para ellos.

*#*#*#*

Gellert siempre fue meticuloso en lo que hacia.

Estaba supervisando la construcción de la prisión que serviría para encerrar a todos sus oponentes, Nurmengard. Una hermosa estructura esculpida en piedra, que se alza colosal en medio de la nada.

Estaba jugueteando con su varita todopoderosa, mientras observaba a los hombres trabajar.

-Kantor, acércate- gritó. Adler Kantor, su arquitecto e ingeniero, un hombre de confianza al que había dado el proyecto de construir su cárcel.

-Mi señor- saludó respetuoso.

-Infórmame.

-Bueno señor, hemos concluido de habilitar las plantas, y mis hombres están construyendo las celdas.

-¿Cuántas serán en total?

- 700, señor.

-Perfecto, cuando estén listas, avísame.

-Por supuesto señor.- dijo despidiéndose, para regresar al trabajo.

Un par de semanas después, Gellert estaba contemplando, otra vez, el edificio. Había recibido una lechuza de Kantor, diciéndole que las celdas estaban terminadas. Ahora necesitaban saber que tipo de protecciones quería.

-Kantor, quiero ver las celdas- el otro asintió, guiándolo por los pasillos. Las celdas estaban repartidas de forma imprecisa para despistar a los presos.

-Quiero que apliques ese hechizo a las celdas.- dijo pasándole un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿puedo preguntar para que es?- cuestionó Adler.

-Es para hacer que cambien de lugar cada día, si la celda no se queda en el mismo lugar, es más difícil escapar.

-Es una excelente idea señor- halagó el arquitecto.

Siguieron caminando hasta la salida de la prisión, cuando Gellert volvió a hablar.

-Quiero que cierres esa entrada, no va a haber ninguna puerta, es demasiado riesgo.

-pero señor, ¿cómo se supone que entraran los guardias y los prisioneros?

-Apareciéndose, por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que quise ver la prisión? No estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, necesitaba verla para poder aparecerme después.- y sin más se fue.

*#*#*#*

Gellert era un hombre sin miedos.

Pero había temido que llegara ése día. Su amigo de la adolescencia, con el cual había compartido sus planes de dominación mundial, estaba frente a él, listo para terminar su reinado con un duelo.

Albus era un excelente duelista, mucho mejor que Gellert, y eso era lo que le asustaba. Sabia que las posibilidades de perder, aún con la Varita de Sauco, eran enormes; después de todo él había derrotado a Gregorovich cuando solo era un chico.

Hechizos volando por todos lados, colores iluminando la noche, seguramente ese día pasaría a la historia como el testigo del mejor duelo jamás habido.

Cuando la varita salió de sus manos, supo que jamás podría lastimar a Dumbledore. Había perdido la lealtad de la varita y jamás dañaría a su nuevo dueño. Sonrió y se acercó a su rival.

-Cuídala- dijo antes de ser apresado y llevado a Nurmengard.

*#*#*#*

Gellert no se conformaba, siempre quería lo mejor.

Por supuesto no pensó en que se le saliera el tiro por la culata. Su preciosa Nurmengard era perfecta. No había manera de escapar de ahí sin una varita para aparecerse. Había hecho un gran trabajo, de eso no había duda, solo que preferiría verla desde afuera, y no desde adentro.

Habían pasado años desde su caída, y a veces, en la soledad de su celda, pensaba en lo que le llevó a estar encerrado.

Había tenido ambiciones, había querido esclavizar a los muggles, había levantado un imperio y de nada le había servido. Siempre estaría solo, en esa pequeña habitación, acompañado solo de la soledad y de algún que otro lamento de los otros prisioneros.

Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes terminar así. Tal vez, si hubiera escuchado su viejo amigo, él sabia que no era la forma para conseguir sus metas, quizás si hubiera sido más sutil en sus intenciones… en fin, de nada servia lamentarse. No podía cambiar el pasado.

"Por el bien mayor" soltó un bufido "si, claro" pensó recostándose en la pared.

Faltaban muchos años aún para que la muerte lo reclamara, pero él estaría ahí, sentado en una celda de la prisión que mandó construir, esperándola.


End file.
